plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrel Herder
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: Destroy one of their Nuts or Berries. |flavor text = The only thing more difficult than herding cats.}} Squirrel Herder is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . She has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and her ability instantly destroys a or plant on the field when she is revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Ability:' When revealed: Destroy one of their Nuts or Berries. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The only thing more difficult than herding cats. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Strategies With While Squirrel Herder has an average stat ratio of 1 /1 per 1 , her ability is very useful against any or hero, especially Spudow, who leads both. She is better against Guardian plants which specialize in nuts than Kabloom plants which specialize in berries, since there are more nuts than berries in the game. Squirrel Herder can instantly neutralize nuts like Water Chestnut and Mirror-Nut, or potentially dangerous berries like Sergeant Strongberry or Hibernating Beary. Her ability decreases in effectiveness against a or hero, however, since the only nut or berry plants in the Solar and Smarty classes are Mixed Nuts, Jolly Holly, Wing-Nut and Sportacus, and her ability turns basically useless against the class, since it has neither nuts nor berries. So if you are going up against Green Shadow, Chompzilla or , it may not be the best idea to pack this card in your deck. Like many Gravestone zombies, is a threat to this zombie. And since Grave Buster is a Guardian card, you must be extra careful against Guardian heroes. Spyris may also be played by or Nightcap in particular, meaning that they can wait another turn for them to play their respective cards, rendering her ability useless. As , you can use In-Crypted or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to make her hide in a gravestone again and destroy another nut or berry, especially if Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or instant kill cards are not available. Do not forget that Squirrel Herder is also a pet zombie, so you can use her in pet decks. You could use her like Pied Piper, but with 1 extra health to help boost Cat Lady or Zookeeper. Against Most of the cards can counter her easily, due to her low stats. You can also play Grave Buster on her, as she has the Gravestone trait. You have to be especially careful when you are playing as Spudow or Nightcap, as most of your plants are either nuts or berries. Nightcap and Citron can also use Rescue Radish to bounce a powerful nut or berry, like Pecanolith or Sergeant Strongberry to prevent it from being destroyed. Gallery SquirrelHerdDesc.png|Squirrel Herder's statistics NewSquirrel.png|Squirrel Herder's card Squirrel Herder HD.png|HD Squirrel Herder SquirrelHerderSpecialAbility.jpeg|Squirrel Herder activating her ability on GlitchedGraySquirrelHerder.png|Squirrel Herder tinted gray due to a glitch SquirrelHerderAttacking.png|Squirrel Herder attacking FrozenSquirrelHerder.png|Squirrel Herder frozen Brain Freeze pack.png|Squirrel Herder on 's Premium Pack, note her miscolored hair SquirrelHerderCardImage.png|Squirrel Herder's card image squirrelwrangler_squirrel_head2.png|Squirrel Herder's squirrel head sprite squirrelwrangler_squirrel_jaw.png|Squirrel Herder's squirrel jaw sprite Squirrel Herder Featured on Puzzle Party.png|Squirrel Herder being the featured card in the menu for the June 7th, 2017 Squirrel Herder conjured by Cosmic Yeti.jpg|Squirrel Herder's statistics after being conjured by Cosmic Yeti SquirrelHerder33Card.png|Squirrel Herder's card with 3 /3 due to Cosmic Yeti's ability Old SquirrelHerderHDescription.png|Squirrel Herder's statistics before update 1.2.11 Squirrel Herder card.PNG|Squirrel Herder's card before update 1.2.11 Choice between Loudmouth and Squirrel Herder .jpeg|The player having the choice between Squirrel Herder and Loudmouth as a prize for completing a level Squirrel Herder silhouette.png|Squirrel Herder's silhouette Receiving Squirrel Herder.png|The player receiving Squirrel Herder from a Premium Pack Trivia *Her ability is a reference to how a squirrel's diet consists mainly of nuts and berries. *Her animation is very similar to Skunk Punk's. **Coincidentally, both are in the pet tribe and both attack using animals with four legs. *On 's Premium Pack, she has red-orange hair instead of the blond hair she normally has. *If you look closely, one lens on her binoculars is cracked. *She is one of the three Beastly zombies with the Gravestone trait, the other two being Pied Piper and Loudmouth. **She is the only female zombie out of the three. *Her description is likely a reference to the idiom "to herd cats," describing a futile or impossible thing to do. **It may also possibly be a reference to Cat Lady. Category:Gravestone cards Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies